


Until Death Do Us Part

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I'm so sorry, honestly I cried writing this, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: A timeline of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin.





	Until Death Do Us Part

_It started like this._

**March 2017**

            "I, Bellamy Blake, take you, Clarke Griffin, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." 

            Clarke smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the love of her life. Tears filled his eyes as well and he couldn't think of a time where he felt so much love and adoration for one person. Clarke Griffin was his everything

            "I, Clarke Griffin, take you, Bellamy Blake, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." 

            "You may now kiss your bride." Bellamy swept Clarke into his arms and dipped her head back and gave her the kiss of his life. Their family and friends cheered loudly and as Bellamy looked into his wife's steel blue eyes, he knew that his world had just gotten a whole lot brighter.

 

**May 2017**

            "Bell, I have to tell you something?" Clarke grinned widely and sat on her husband's lap.

            "What is it? Why are you smiling like that?" Bellamy questioned. Her hands were behind her back and Bellamy's eyes widened, he hoped she was going to say what he was thinking right now.

            Clarke pulled her hands from behind her back and laughed as Bellamy's entire face lit up. In Clarke's hand, she held a stick with a positive sign on it. Bellamy's jaw hurt from how wide he grinned at her.

            "Oh my god, Clarke!" He yelled smashing his lips into her as she giggled loudly. It was probably Bellamy's favorite sound.

            "We're going to be parents," Clarke whispered, tears in her eyes. Bellamy was so happy that sadness no longer had no meaning. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful wife and a beautiful baby. He couldn't be happier.

 

**September 2017**

            Bellamy had never seen so much blood in his life. It was everywhere. It was in her hair, her legs, her hands,  _his_  hands. Clarke was shaking, screaming, and sobbing. Her spirit looked broken and Bellamy didn't know how to fix it, to  _fix her_.

            "Clarke, we have to get you to the hospital?" He whispered softly, brushing blonde hair out of her face.

            "What happened!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face at a rate so fast that it looked as if she was drowning. Maybe she was.

            Bellamy was a wreck. He needed to be there for her but this was his baby too. They were already picking out names and they had never been so happy. One minute they were laughing at something Raven had done last week and the next, Clarke was clutching her stomach and screaming in pain and blood poured from her body and their baby was gone.

            One minute they were happy, the next they were paralyzed.

***

            "We have your test results." Bellamy looked up at the doctor, her face was solemn as she gripped tightly onto her clipboard.  _Bad news_ , Bellamy thought. He sighed, running his hands through his hair before grabbing Clarke's and rubbing smooth circles into it. Clarke looked at him appreciably. Her smile was small and broken but it was there. That's all he needed.

            "What is it and don't sugarcoat," Clarke said. Her voice was croaky and her face was pale. She looked so broken and Bellamy wondered how she was even sitting up straight.

            "You have Ovarian cancer. It is very difficult to detect before it spreads to your pelvis and stomach, that's why we couldn't have known. This is a cancer of the female organs that produce eggs and that is why you lost your baby. I am so sorry Mrs. Blake."

            "What does this mean for Clarke." Bellamy's voice was low and his features filled with worry and concern. Clarke was silent, her face blank, and her stare cold.

            "We recommend chemotherapy to try and eliminate the cancer cells. You will be very weak but there is a chance that you will live if you undergo the surgeries and therapy."  _A chance._  

            Bellamy and Clarke went home that night in silence. Neither one of them speaking, only the sounds of their heavy breathing was heard. 

            “Clarke, please say something.” Bellamy pleased as they sat on the couch in silence. Clarke seemed to be in shock, she had said nothing and done nothing. He was waiting for her to cry or scream, he rather that than this.

            “I just—I thought we were so lucky, you know?” Clarke sniffed. Bellamy’s face fell and his heart broke at the sight of his wife so broken.

            “I dreamed of this life Bellamy. I dreamed of marrying you and growing old, having kids. And now-now I don’t get any of that. We’ll never grow old together, we’ll never have kids. We’ll never be happy.” She was sobbing now, her face in her hands. Bellamy’s heart clenched tightly. What could he say to make it better? It was already so bad.

            “Clarke, there’s still a chance. The doctor said—”

            “I don’t care what the doctor said. I’m not undergoing any surgeries or the chemotherapy. I’m choosing how I want to live my last months. This is my life, I’m not going to live it sick.”

_It ended like that._

            They spent a few months traveling. They went to Greece and they went to France. They went everywhere and anywhere and their lived were their own again. At least, for a few months, it was.

            Then Clarke got really sick. She wasn’t eating, she couldn’t sleep, she was constantly coughing up blood and having to be rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night.

            That’s how it ended.

 

**December 2017**

It was snowing. It never snowed but it was snowing today. Clarke's face broke into a grin and it was the first time Bellamy had seen her really smile in a long time.

            "Oh my god, Bell, can you believe this?" She all but screamed. Snow was falling onto her hair and her face and Bellamy truly had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

            "We should probably get inside before you get too cold," Bellamy said softly, kissing her nose. Her smile faded a little but she nodded anyway.

            Once they were inside, Bellamy lit the fireplace and grabbed five blankets. Clarke was already asleep by the time he came back. He frowned down at her. He didn't know how much longer they had left and waiting for her to die was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He was her everything. How was he going to move on from this?

            Wiping a tear from his eye, he bent down to kiss her forehead, it was cold and a little clammy but it was still Clarke.  _His_ Clarke.

            "Merry Christmas, Princess."

            Bellamy spent the rest of his night crying.  _Merry Christmas_ , he thought.

 

**February 18, 2018.**

            “Clarke please, we have to get you to the hospital.” Bellamy’s voice was panicked and his heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was going to burst from his chest.

            “I don’t want to die in some hospital room. I want to be here, with you.” She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled softly. Her voice was rough and gravely. She was dying, Bellamy knew this. He thinks she did too.

            “Tell me something good.” She whispered, her voice was so soft and so small. It broke his heart.

            “I’ll tell you the story of when I first met you. We were in high school and I had just found out that some junior was taking my fourteen-year-old sister to parties.” Clarke chuckled weakly, before coughing. Bellamy wiped a tear from his eyes and brushed his hands through her hair. “I was so mad. I had warned Octavia not to hang out with the older kids because they were trouble. I was planning on yelling at you and warning you to stay away from my sister, but then I saw you. Your hair was long and curly, your eyes the brightest blue I had ever seen, your smile so wide and I knew.”

            “Knew what?” Clarke coughed.

            “Knew that that girl right there, was the one I wanted to spent the rest of my life with. You were so beautiful and held yourself together so well. It surprised me. I think I fell in love with you at first sight.” Clarke was crying now, her blue eyes were turning a light grey and her skin was paler than its ever been.

            “Clarke, you can’t” Bellamy choked on a sob. Clarke put her hand on his heart.

            “In sickness and in health, right?” She said, her eyes shining one last time for him.

            “Until death do us part.” He sniffed.

            And it did.


End file.
